Here's Looking at You, Luke!
by Candyship Battleland
Summary: Fluffy little one shot. What if Luke and Lorelai were already dating when he came over for movie night in "The Fundamental Things Apply?" Fluff with just a touch of canoodling.


**A/N- What if LL were already together and the movie night from "The Fundamental Things Apply" was an early date in their relationship? Just some cute fluff, and a little bit of dirty.**

 **Just for fun, remember I don't have a beta and I'm new at this, but I appreciate any feedback you are willing to share!**

 **77777777**

Luke and Lorelai settled onto the sofa with their food and their bottles of beer. Lorelai snuggled in next to him, tucking her toes under his legs, and curled her arms around one of his. She looked intently at Luke, gesturing for him to take the remote and proclaimed with a great deal of emphasis. "Okay. You are one click away from "Casablanca.""

"Start it up." He said.

"No, whoa, whoa, whoa. We need to get situated. Are you all situated?" A mock serious tone in her voice.

"I'm situated." _Here we go_ , he thought. _This is going to be a bit._

Lorelai sighed. "You need to, like, squish around a little. Maybe snuggle me a little bit. This is one epic movie. And just a warning mister, if you start making your sexy diner man moves on me during an important part, you might miss something."

"Somehow I think if I make a move on you I won't care about missing an important part of the movie." Luke stated flatly, but moved to wrap his arm around her, a slight smirk on his face.

"Come on, Luke, let's play kissy face for a few minutes, get it out of your system so you don't miss anything."

"Geez, Lorelai." Luke rolled his eyes. "I do not 'play kissy face'."

Lorelai grinned wickedly at him. "Oh, I beg to differ, there was a lot of kissy face going on in your big man truck the other night. Not mention kissy face in your apartment, kissy face in the storeroom of the diner, then there was some kissy face outside Ms. Patty's before the town meeting, in the produce aisle at Doose's…" She counted the events on her fingers. "You sir, are becoming the Stars Hollow champion of kissy face."

"I'm going to rip your clothes off in Doose's produce aisle and take you right there if you don't stop talking."

"LUKE!" Lorelai squealed, her eyes wide. She slapped his arm playfully.

"Just trying to get you stop saying 'kissy face'." He looked at her, trying to scowl unsuccessfully.

" Okay, but, uh, no kissy face during the movie because it's distracting. That's rule number one.

"There's rules?" Luke rolled his eyes, ready for rest of the bit he knew was coming. He pulled her closer and moved her legs so that they draped over his thighs. He leaned in and began softly nibbling on her collarbone as she babbled on about the movie night rules.

"Oh, yeah, especially for a true classic like "Casablanca." It's not like we're watching a there's-nothing-else-on movie or a guilty pleasure like "Hardbodies." Oh, my God. Have you seen "Hardbodies"?"

"I don't think so." Luke mumbled, peppering her just behind her ear with soft kisses. She giggled as the stubble on his chin tickled her neck.

"Three middle-aged guys rent a beach house and they hire this young local stud to introduce them to cute girls, a.k.a. "Hardbodies." Lorelai continued as she squirmed in his arms, pushing at him weakly, feigning resistance to his advances.

"Let's see that." He murmured into her hair. "Hardbodies… sounds dirty, I like that."

Her eyes widened a little at the dirty comment. "No, Luke, we're seeing "Casablanca. I thought I was clear about no kissy face." She implored, but her flushed face betrayed her.

"I haven't touched your face." He pointed out as he pulled at the neck of her shirt in order to move his lips to her shoulder.

"Okay, the rest of the rules - no talking during the movie. No exceptions during a true classic. And minimize distraction." Her voice was breathless enough that Luke knew he was winning the battle. "You know, no shifting around a lot, no phone calls, nothing. No going to the bathroom. If you go, you miss the movie 'cause we're not pausing the movie. That's the only way to get the flow of the thing, okay?" She rambled on, but her eyes were half closed, and Luke could feel her pulse quickening as he kissed her throat. Encouraged, he let his tongue trail in small circles at the base of her neck.

"Fair enough." he agreed, but didn't break contact with her skin As the credits began, he slid his hands under the hem of her shirt, spreading his long fingers out over her stomach, around to her rib cage as he began leaning her back toward the sofa.

"Okay. Here we go. Now BE SERIOUS Luke! This is a serious movie!" She reiterated. Luke leaned in further, pushing her back so she was lying on the sofa, pinning her with beneath him with is weight. He slid one hand under her back, releasing the clasp of her bra with two fingers. He pushed her shirt and bra up and out of his way. Moving his hands to cover her breasts, he allowed his palms to rub gently over her nipples. She caught her breath and gasped. "God, Luke…" she cried softly.

"Rethinking the rules?" He lifted his head for a moment, his dark blue eyes looking at her seriously, then bowed his head back down to let his tongue trace down her neck, slowly moving his attention to stroking her hardened nipples in earnest.

"Oh, God Luke, you feel so good…. Let's go upstairs." She moaned, the movie forgotten.

"Shh, no talking." he mumbled into the valley between her breasts.

"Then stop doing that." She begged.

"Doing what?" he grinned, whispering into the underside of her right breast. He slowly moved his left hand down over the top of her jeans, lingering on her hip for a moment before sliding to her inner thigh. "Watch the movie." He commanded, letting his hand slide up as high at it could go, feeling the heat that radiated from her.

"Jesus, Luke…" He hips arched up toward him, they tangled their bodies together for minutes that seemed like hours, hands roaming over each other, exploring. Luke had just moved his hand to the button of her jeans when the phone rang. "Ignore it", he growled against her skin.. "No phone calls, movie night rules."

Rory's voice came over the answering machine. "Mom, pick up." Luke froze in place, then groaned as he pulled himself back, shifting himself uncomfortably in his now too tight jeans. He sighed as Lorelai tugged her shirt down and leapt for the cordless phone.

He listened as Lorelai tried to calm down Rory. From what he could hear it sounded as though she was on a bad date, and Lorelai was trying to talk her down off a panic ledge. He smiled and shook his head a little, thankful for the fact that he was in a relationship with his best friend, and they didn't have to suffer the awkwardness of the "first date".

Lorelai hung up the phone and returned to the living room. "Oh, poor thing."

"Dating's the worst." Luke sympathized.

"Yeah, but they're sitting on the same side of the table and that's awkward, and she can't think of what to say next, and you know, she's just gotta go through it and figure it out on her own. You just have to throw them out there and let them learn what those wings are for."

"She could say there's a draft." Luke slid his arm back around her waist as she plopped onto the couch net to him.

" What?" She looked at him quizzically.

"Where she's sitting. She could say the air conditioning is hitting her, switch to the other side, and just blame it on that. I thought you of all people would get that- it's the female evasive version of stretching to get your arm around the girl."

"That's perfect!" She smacked a loud kiss onto his face and jumped back to the phone, after a few minutes on the phone with Rory, she returned, a warm smile on her face. "Oh, good. I feel so much better. She says thanks, and not to try anything dirty with me or she will know.".

"Well, I think it's too late for that, and I'm definitely going to try something dirty again so…... Luke moved to lean over her again, with a devilish grin on his face, eager to pick up where he had left off before the phone rang. "I wouldn't trade places with her for the world."

Lorelai feigned disbelief, pushing him back slightly. "Really? You wouldn't want to go out with a boy named Trevor? You might want to wait and see his picture."

"I mean dating. It's a horror." He murmured as his hands began to roam over her torso, wandering under her still unclasped bra.

She pulled back to stare at him. "Excuse me? What do think exactly is going on here, mister? I mean, you have your ways and all but this is definitely not the way to get some dirty out of me.

Luke tried to shut her up with a kiss, but she turned, shooting him a sideways look. He sighed. "Look, If I had dated a lot, I'd still be here with you now. I'd just have spent a lot of bad nights at Tony Roma's." He paused to gauge her reaction before continuing. "The dating part, the dumb small talk to get to know each other… we already have that, we've known each other for years. I'm just saying it's different than 'dating'."

She eyed him suspiciously and frowned. "So… does that mean we aren't dating? Because I have to tell you, you are getting pretty handsy for a guy I'm not dating."

"You, me we're different. It's not like I need to find out where you are from, or what kind of food you like. Or if you think my jokes are funny." She snorted at this. "Ok, so I don't have any jokes, but you know what I mean. This….. you, me. This is more than dating. You're my best friend, this is so much better than dating. This… this is everything." He added seriously, not breaking eye contact with her.

She smiled at this as her heart melted a little bit, turning her body back toward him. "Ok Burger Boy, I hear ya. You know, for a guy who goes through life leading a mostly monosyllabic existence, you are pretty good with the sappy talk when you want to be. I think I could get used to Sappy Luke."

"So… we're good?" He asked, ignoring what she called him

"Yeah, we're good, Sappy Luke." she said again, making sure to emphasize his name.

"Geez Lorelai, please tell me you aren't going to start calling me that." He groaned.

"Ok I'll be good, how about your get back over here for some more of that kissy face you are so good at." She smiled sweetly at him, twirling a lock of her dark hair around her fingers. As he began to lean in, the phone rang again. Lorelai leaped up from the sofa to reach for the phone.

"Geez, Lorelai" Luke growled again. "You're killing me here. What happened to the No phone rule?"

"It could be RORY." She said with emphasis. She reached for the phone as the machine went off.

"Lorelai, it's your mother." Emily Gilmore's voice came through the speaker.

"Gahhhhh!" Lorelai jumped back form the phone as if it might burn her. "Close call! I was almost Gimored! I was mere steps away from judgment, humiliation and ridicule like no woman has ever known! Luke, SAVE ME!" She called out in mock drama. She twirled around for effect, just in time to feel Luke's shoulder duck as he hoisted her up over his shoulder. Squealing in delight,she exclaimed. "Luke! What about Casablanca?" She got only a deep growl in response as he carried her toward her room.

She laughed the whole whole way up the stairs, slapping him back playfully and knocking the baseball cap form his head as he carried her to bed.


End file.
